


Novocaine

by words_reign_here



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anger, Cas is not fucking around, Dentists, Funny, M/M, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 14:23:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/words_reign_here/pseuds/words_reign_here
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas almost destroys the world over the fallibility of being human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Novocaine

**Author's Note:**

> I sympathize with Cas here.   
> A lot.

No one saw it coming. If Sam had seen it coming, he would have bought earplugs. If Dean had seen it coming, he would have bought an extra couple bottles of whiskey. If Cas had seen it coming, he would not have so willingly given up his Grace for his Winchesters.

“This is all your fault!” Cas screamed, tears streaming down his face, one shaky finger pointed at Dean.

“Cas-” Dean started, a hand placating in front of him.

“Had I known! Had I known that such a _thing_ , such a _pain_ was possible in your cursable mortal coil, I would have never given up my Grace!” Cas screeched.

“Listen, we can just-” Sam tried.

“Sam Winchester, I swear to all that is good and holy in this world, I will tear the soul from your very body. Again.” Cas said. He raised his eyes from the floor and fixed a dead stare on Sam. “Do not test me.” Sam raised his hands in surrender and actually backed away slowly, hiding behind Dean. Cas fixed Dean with the same stare. “Make it better.” He growled.

“Cas, it’s just a cavity.” Dean sighed.

“Just. A. _Cavity_.” Cas hissed. He stalked towards Dean. “Do you understand the amount of pain I am in?”

Dean raised a hand to the back of his neck. "Uh, no. We were given a lot of crap to eat as kids, but not a whole lot of sweets for this very reason."

“So you, as a mere human, have not even had this kind of radiating, stabbing pain?” Cas said. He took two steps forward and Dean took three back, stumbling into Sam.

“No, man. I’m- uh, sorry?” Dean guessed. Sam grabbed the back of his shirt and guided him to the door that led out of the kitchen and into the hallway.

“Sorry!” Cas laughed. “The Righteous Man, sorry! Sorry for his poor little angel who _just_ has a cavity. Well, I _just_ pulled you out of hell. I _just_ did the same for your brother. I _just_ defended you until the end of time and back again and all you can say is sorry!” Cas held a fist to his lower right jaw all of a sudden and Dean knew the stabbing pain had returned. “I became mortal, tore out my Grace and fell for you, Dean Winchester! And for what! Frankly, mediocre sex and cavities.”

“Sex?” Sam asked, raising his eyebrow at Dean.

“Not now, Sam.” Dean said out the corner of his mouth.

“Mediocre sex.” Cas corrected.

Dean raised a finger and opened his mouth. "Let's just calm down and find you a dentist, all right man?"

“If you do not fix this by any means possible, I will make your end horrific and bloody.” Cas promised.

~~~

“Listen.” Dean said, leaning over the counter to the middle aged woman behind the desk. He flashed a smile at her, pouring the charm on like there was no tomorrow. And if Castiel’s promises held true, at this point, there might not be. “We can pay in cash, credit, check, favors, pretty much anything.” Dean followed her glance over to Sam who did not look like he had just wrestled a former angel of the Lord into a worn hoodie and jeans twenty minutes earlier, as Dean had. “I will give you my brother and have an angel bless the union.” Dean said.

Sam turned offended and angry eyes at Dean but did not say anything. Maybe he knew that the fate of the world might actually depend on a little Novocaine in the next ten minutes or so. The woman blushed and Dean knew he was in. He reached over, pull a small piece of paper off her pad and scribbled down Sam’s number. “He’s all yours. Just please, please help us.” The woman sighed. She picked up the phone and said,

“Let me call some people, if you are that desperate.” Dean sighed in relief.

~~~

After Castiel Novak had finished his paperwork, an efficient intern rushed him back into the room and came back only moments later.

“Uh, Dean?” She said, her eyes resting on both brothers. Dean stood and smoothed his hands on his jeans. “He is asking that you join him in the back. He says the chair unnerves him and he would feel much better if you were back there.”

“Sure, no problem.” Dean said. He tossed his phone to Sam who caught it one handed. He followed the nurse down the hall and into a private room where Cas stood in the corner, eyeing the chair. “Naomi had one just like it.” He said, his eyes never leaving the chair.

“I’m right here.” Dean said, taking a seat where the nurse gestured to. Cas eventually crawled into it and reached for Dean’s fingers. Dean twined their hands together and watched as the nurse started first with the nitrous oxide and then the doctor followed with a viciously long needle that Cas closed his eyes to the moment it entered his vision. In Dean’s opinion, the young man used quite a lot of numbing medicine and for that, Dean decided that there was a God and he might be ok. Castiel’s fingers relaxed but the minute Dean tried to pull his hand back, Cas gripped him. “All right, man. Ok.” Dean said. He rubbed Castiel’s calf through his jeans. “I’m not going anywhere.”

~~~

Later, when Dean was tucking a very drugged Castiel into their bed, Cas pulled him close. Dean was expecting a sloppy kiss but instead Castiel said, “The sex isn’t mediocre. The sex is fantastic.”

“You bet your sweet ass it is.”


End file.
